De pé em pé
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Insânia. Comédia romântica nem tão cômica e nem tão romântica. Imbecilidade e fanservices a granel. 6918, S80, 5927...


_PARE AGORA E LEIA ESSA PORRA ANTES DE IR PRO BEM BOM!!!!_

_Ahem. _

_Reborn não me pertence. Esperamos que a estréia seja digna. O tema da birosca é pé, bendita a criatura que teve tal idéia. _

**De pé em pé**

**1- Pé na Tábua**

- Kamikorosu.

- Kufufu. Kyoya, Kyoya... Isso é uma ameaça? Devo me preocupar?

Os olhos do guardião da Nuvem se estreitaram perigosamente. Perigosamente no sentido que qualquer um dotado de senso comum poderia ver seu próprio cadáver mutilado e sanguinolento no chão.

Mas Mukuro Rokudo não tinha uma grande propensão a ver cadáveres. Ou a ter senso comum.

- Para todas as instâncias, foi você que me deu a idéia: culpe apenas a si mesmo.

Hibari pareceu hesitar por um instante. Apenas pareceu, porque ele não é capaz de hesitar quando tão abertamente irritado. No instante seguinte, Mukuro estava fazendo uma retirada estratégica para evitar ter o crânio rachado por uma tonfá.

Sem dúvida, um tiro pela culatra. Precisaria de ajuda para remediar a situação.

**2 – Pé no Saco**

- Boa tarde, Hayato-san.

- O que você quer, desgraçado? – disse Gokudera, sem tirar o cigarro da boca e já se preparando para dinamitar até a alma de Mukuro.

- Oya, oya, calma Hayato-san. Apenas queria saber se podes me dizer onde Shamal-san está.

"Hayato-san" era assustador. Era melhor acabar logo com isso.

- Não sei. Agora some, pé no saco.

Mukuro Rokudo, além de não ter senso comum, vale lembrar, também era pouco influenciável por ordens diretas, mesmo sob a ameaça de explosões.

- A praçinha é pública, acho que vou ficar por aqui por uns instantes. Ademais, você respondeu muito rápido, talvez devesse pensar um pouco sobre o que te perguntei.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI ONDE AQUELE MALDITO... – um pensamento interrompeu o rompante de Gokudera – E porque diabos você quer falar com aquele tarado?

O guardião da névoa pareceu descontente com a sagacidade de Gokudera.

- Apenas quero. Eu posso muito bem estar sofrendo de alguma moléstia rara e incurável. – disse Mukuro, com um sorriso extremamente maligno.

- Boa tentativa. – disse Gokudera, apagando o cigarro – Shamal não trata homens. Ou seja, ou você está mentindo, ou você está muito desesperado. E como você é o tipo de sádico insano que acabaria rindo da história toda ALÉM de não ter senso comum, isso quer dizer...

- ...?

- ... você estava indo pedir conselhos amorosos pra ele?

**3- Pé na Bunda**

Mukuro podia lidar muito bem com a imbecilidade alheia. Era um mundo vasto, e a genialidade não brotava a torto e a direito. E ele podia... suportar alguém rindo de sua cara (embora não por muito tempo), afinal, saber rir de si mesmo é uma virtude.

Mas agüentar as gargalhadas histéricas de Hayato Gokudera? Era a gota d'água.

- Kufufu. Acho que já basta, não é, Hayato-san? – perguntou o guardião da névoa, começando a se envolver numa névoa índigo.

- HAHAHAHA... Pfffttt, digo, Ahem... HAHA... Ok, ok, tudo bem. O que diabos passou pela tua cabeça pra querer pedir conselhos praquele maluco?

- Como você já apontou anteriormente, Hayato, eu não tenho senso comum.

Gokudera percebeu rapidamente a ausência do "-san" e resolveu mudar de abordagem.

-Ehm... Bom, é uma pena, mas eu não sei onde o tarado está. Sério mesmo, senão eu te diria.

- Eu agradeço sua atenção, Hayato-san. – disse Mukuro, dando meia volta e quase derrubando um recém-chegado.

- HIIIIIIIII!!!!

- Oya, oya, Vongola, "HI" para você também. Com sua licença.

Tsunayoshi Sawada ainda não estava acostumado a Mukuro, mesmo após tantas batalhas, problemas, e o fato de que ele era considerado o verdadeiro guardião da Névoa. Mas, claro, estávamos falando de Tsuna.

- JYUUDAIME!!!!!!!

Era oficial. Mukuro, apesar de não ter rachado o crânio, iria ficar com uma dor de cabeça EXTREMA até o final do dia. E ele quase se estapeou mentalmente, porque se o infeliz maníaco do Kyokugen aparecesse, aí sim, ele arrastaria Namimori inteira para o inferno.

- Gokudera-kun?

- JYUUDAIME, SÃO APENAS DUAS E CINQUENTA E CINCO!!! NÃO PRECISAVA TER SE APRESSADO POR MINHA CAUSA!!!!

- Gokudera-kun, nós tínhamos marcado as... Três horas, eu não me apressei nem nada e... Ahm... pode falar mais baixo, por gentileza?

O guardião da Névoa não era tão sagaz quanto o da Tempestade, mas não era nenhum imbecil para não notar uma escorregada no quiabo quando percebia uma.

- Marcado?

Tsuna ficou escarlate. Gokudera continuou como o cachorrinho leal e feliz que realmente era.

- HIIII!!!! Não é nada disso, Mukuro-san!

- Ah, Jyuudaime, não ligue para ele, ele levou um pé na bunda e está com...

Mesmo apesar de todo o deslumbre pela presença de Tsuna, Gokudera era uma pessoa parcialmente racional. Racional o suficiente para entender que...

**4 – Pé na Jaca. **

... havia cometido uma gafe imperdoável.

Metade de Namimori estava envolta em ilusões, pilares de fogo e tentáculos antes que você pudesse dizer "Descanse em paz, Gokudera Hayato".

- Vocês sabem, essa é a primeira vez que entendo o porquê daquela compulsão toda com "morder as pessoas até a morte" do Kyoya... – disse Mukuro, o olho esquerdo apresentando contrações estranhas.

- HIIIII!!!!!

- ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!

- Ciaossu, Mukuro.

As ilusões pareceram oscilar por um instante. Mas não mais do que isso.

- Diga, Arcobaleno.

O guardião da Névoa parecia tentado a esmagar Reborn juntamente com o Décimo da Vongola e seu Guardião da Tempestade. Mas talvez o fato de ver o bebê vestido de maneira extremamente semelhante a Hibari tenha amolecido-lhe o coração.

- Você está com problemas amorosos não é?

Gokudera e Tsuna quase se racharam em dois fazendo gestos que expressassem o quanto aquela frase era infeliz de ser pronunciada em voz alta. Mas Reborn meramente os ignorou. E deu aquele sorrisinho que prenunciava desgraça ou uma enorme reviravolta na história.

- Tsuna.

- HIIIII!!!!????

Aparentemente, hoje era o dia de escandalizar o Décimo da Vongola.

- Um membro da sua família está com problemas. Como chefe, é você que tem que resolver isso.

- ?????????

- ... SE TEM ALGUÉM QUE CONSEGUE RESOLVER PROBLEMAS AMOROSOS, ESSE ALGUÉM É O JYUUDAIME!!!! ELE RESOLVEU OS MEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsuna parecia extremamente mortificado. Mukuro sorria daquela maneira que quase lembrava Squalo, parecendo que a qualquer momento arrancaria a cabeça de alguém a dentadas.

- Ehm... Bem, Mukuro-san... Eu não sei porque... ou como aconteceu isso, mas...

Tsuna percebeu que tinha que engolir o medo e acabar de falar rapidamente porque os tentáculos estava criando cabeçinhas de Hibaris com dentes EXTREMAMENTE afiados.

- Mas... Eu acho que você tem que ir conversar. Se você não falar o que está sentindo, não vai conseguir resolver esse mal-entendido. Explique a situação, acho que ele vai entender.

Tsuna quase maldisse sua maldita hiper-intuição. Entretanto, a ira de Mukuro pareceu diminuir por um momento, e isso era ótimo, nas atuais circunstâncias.

- Entendo. – Nisso as ilusões sumiram instantaneamente, deixando uma população chocada e um tanto perturbada – Tens razão, Vongola, devia ter me feito ouvir logo de início. Com sua licença.

Mukuro Rokudo deu mais um de seus sorrisos pseudo satânicos e deixou a praça praticamente intacta. Tsuna questionou-se sobre como seu conselho teria sido interpretado.

Gokudera olhou para o relógio e constatou que ainda tinham tempo de sobra para pegar a sessão das quatro.

**5 – Ao Pé da Letra**

- ...

- Então, Kyoya? Estou desculpado?

- ...!

- Ah, desculpe. Só um momento.

O tentáculo que cobria a boca de Kyoya Hibari estremeceu por um instante e se dissolveu em pleno ar.

- Kamikorosu. Me solte.

- Kyoya, por favor, você é mais articulado do que isso. O que as pessoas vão pensar se tudo que te ouvirem dizer for "kamikorosu, kamikorosu"?

-... Kamikorosu.

Mukuro revirou os olhos.

- Kyoya, eis o que ocorre. Eu quero falar com você. No entanto, se eu te soltar agora, provavelmente acabaremos fazendo um monte de coisas, poucas delas aproveitáveis, menos ainda prazerosas e possivelmente nenhum diálogo. Se eu te soltar, podemos conversar?

O guardião da Nuvem pareceu questionar o porquê de tamanha necessidade de "conversar". Mas assentiu com a cabeça, visto que continuar envolto em tentáculos não era uma opção aceitável.

Mukuro liberou o controle de suas ilusões e imediatamente assumiu uma postura defensiva, caso o temperamento instável de Hibari tivesse chegado ao extremo de mentir. Mas ele acabou surpreendido pelo fato de que o guardião da nuvem não tomou outra atitude que não permanecer parado a espera da conversa.

Essa surpresa, aliada ao abaixar do tridente, garantiu-lhe em questão de nanossegundos uma tonfá no estômago e a outra quase na traquéia.

- Eu começo. Eu não gosto dessa sua mania de fantasias. Não me envolva nisso. Fim da conversa. – concluiu Hibari com um segundo golpe no estômago do guardião da Névoa.

O ilusionista tossiu teatralmente; Hibari manteve-se impassível, já que sabia que o maldito a sua frente era um sádico E um masoquista de marca maior.

- Kufufu... Então, nada mais de "chá das princesas"?

- Esse em especial. – Comentou Kyoya, as tonfás reluzindo ameaçadoramente.

- E os "palhaçinhos felizes"? Eu achei que você gostava desses...

- ... Não.

Mukuro podia não ser um poço de senso comum, tudo bem. Mas com certeza notava os menores instantes de vulnerabilidade ou incerteza.

- E que tal... se eu te prender aqui o resto da tarde – e os malditos tentáculos voltaram – e ficar aqui lambendo chantili...?

Os sapatos e meias de Kyoya sumiram em pleno ar.

- Kamiko...... guh...rosu.

**Omake 01**

O "casal apaixonado" estava tão envolto em suas fantasias que sequer percebeu que estavam sendo observados por uma porta entreaberta. Foram poucos segundos de observação, mas mais do que suficientes para despertar uma certa dúvida em Yamamoto.

Horas depois, após muito contemplar seu pé, Yamamoto não ainda não conseguia entender o que aparentemente poderia ser tão incrível sobre um... pé.

- Hibari e Mukuro são pessoas muito extremas. – foi o sagaz comentário de Ryohei – Mas ainda assim, acho que só tem gosto de pé. Mesmo com o chantili.

- Concordo plenamente senpai. – Disse Yamamoto, calçando a meia.

**Omake 02**

Haru estava tendo um dia muito bom.

Tudo estava em paz no cinema onde ela fazia um bico depois da aula. Não que ela precisasse do dinheiro, mas ela podia comer quanta pipoca quisesse de graça e pagava de responsável, digo, ainda ganhava algumas entradas grátis. Tudo que precisava fazer era garantir que o tumulto dentro das salas fosse mantido num nível bastante razoável.

E então eis que o dia dela parecia estar dando uma guinada para pior, pois ouviu uma queixa sobre comportamento impróprio na sala 05. Mas fazer o que, era o trabalho dela, não é? Então, ela entrou na sala de projeção, lanterna em punho e foi descobrir o que seria o tal "comportamento impróprio".

Nem de longe eles estavam se comportando, e sem dúvida era impróprio.

- HIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

- JYUUDAIME!!!! SÓ UM INSTANTE, EU JÁ AJUDO COM O ZÍPER!!! MULHER IDIOTA, OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, O JYUUDAIME SE PRENDEU NO ZÍPER!!!!!!!

Gokudera demorou alguns bons minutos ajudando Tsuna, sem se importar com o próprio estado de desalinho.

Realmente, esse estava sendo um dia excelente para Haru. Uma pena que ela teria que colocar os dois pra fora... daqui uns dez minutos.

**Omake 03**

- VOOOOOI!!! Qual é o problema!!!????

- Oi, Squalo. – cumprimentou Yamamoto entrando sem maior cerimônia – Precisava tirar uma dúvida.

- O que? – perguntou Squalo, com o tom de voz costumeiramente agressivo.

- O que tem demais em lamber chantili do pé de alguém?

Squalo arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira pouco característica, enquanto tentava segurar um sorriso no canto da boca.

...

- Entendeu agora, pirralho? - perguntou Squalo, alguns minutos depois, lambendo um restinho de chantili do canto da boca.

Takeshi Yamamoto não conseguiu colocar em palavras o fato de que pés pouco importavam com uma língua e com olhos como os de Squalo. O capitão da Varia entendeu mesmo assim.

- Voi, agora vá se secar, antes que isso seque em você.

- ...?

- O QUE?

- É... xixi?

Squalo limitou-se a grunhir, dar um tapa na própria cara e deixar o recinto rapidamente.

_OK, AGORA, PARE DE NOVO ANTES DE FECHAR ESSA JANELA E FINGIR SER UMA PESSOA DE BEM!!_

_Ahem. _

_Agradecimentos a Ka, por ler e cuspir o café na parte do zíper, a Akane, por ter betado, a Petit, por ter convencido a Akane a betar, e a Anne Asakura, por ter me dado incentivo com um comentário quilométrico que eu demorei 10 minutos pra ler, e 50 pra parar de rir. _

_Acho que era isso. Comentem, se possível, é minha estréia no fandom, pô. _


End file.
